Fast Bikes and Hot Girls
by The Cakie
Summary: Percy Jackson is an ordinary high-schooler with a fast bike and a huge crush on his best friend, Annabeth Chase. He's had enough of hiding it from her so he gathers his allies and decides to play a little prank.


**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first story. Just a cute little one-shot I wrote in my free time. Probably not** ** _that_** **great but hey, you never know, you guys might like it for some reason. :D I have ideas for stories with more than one chapter that will be coming soon-ish. (AKA: Whenever I get time.)**

Percy Jackson was sitting at the back of his math class anxious, but in a good way, waiting for the bell to ring. He risked a glance to his right and saw his best friend, and current love interest, Annabeth Chase. If what he was about to do went wrong, he could feel it in his heart that he would never be the same around her. She looked over at him and caught him looking, and he quickly turned his eyes back towards the clock, feeling heat rise into his cheeks.

His friend Nico Di Angelo was also nervous, because Percy had told him that he needed his help as a get-away driver. Nico knew that this was most likely a bad idea and that he and his friend Grover Underwood, who was also helping, were probably going to get into huge trouble. They both knew this was ridiculously unnecessary and stupid, but it was sure as hell going to be fun. Grover looked at Nico nervously and he grinned back, despite how scared he was. His mother was going to be fucking pissed when, or if, she found out.

The bell rang, and the three boys rushed out of class, everyone else laughing slightly at their silliness. Annabeth looked confused, after all, Percy usually waited for her and then they would walk to their next class together. _Is he really_ that _eager to get away from me?_ She thought sadly.

The boys ran through the hall, towards the lobby, where the front door was located. A teacher yelled at them not to run, and they ignored her. They ran past the office, where the secretary gave them a wicked glare, but they laughed and ran out the front door. Nico took out the keys to his truck and unlocked it. They sprinted to the massive Ram and climbed in. The engine roared to life angrily as Nico pushed the start button, and he peeled out of the school parking lot. He saw a few teachers in his rear view mirror standing in front of the school looking angry and confused as they drove off.

The boys laughed, relieved, "Hell yes! Let's go to the flower shop, then my place." Percy said.

"The flower shop?" Nico and Grover chorused, confused, then shooting each other creeped out looks as they realized they had just said the exact same thing.

"You can't ask out a hot girl without flowers, dorks."

"Yeah, because you have years of experience, huh?" Grover asked with a snicker.

"At least I'm not gonna faint when I ask her out," Percy replied smugly. "At least I hope not." When Grover had asked out his girlfriend, Juniper, if she wanted to go out, he had passed out shortly after she had replied yes. Nico laughed and shook his head slightly.

"Shut up Death Breath, at least I have the balls to ask someone out," Grover replied with a smirk. Nico's face turned bright red and he let his hair fall into his eyes, as he was reminded by Grover, yet again, of his not so small crush on Thalia Grace, who he was too scared to ask out in fear she might castrate him.

 **Percy's apartment, an hour later.**

Percy ran through the door to his apartment, looking around briefly before spotting the keys to his bike and his helmet and riding jacket and putting the rose carefully in it's large pocket. He ran back out and towards the parking garage, where his bike was currently parked. He climbed onto his sleek black Yamaha R1 with an open pipe installed and started the engine. The engine roared to life extremely loudly and probably scared the shit out of anyone nearby. He gave it a quick rev, making his ears physically hurt, before he put on his helmet, put up the kickstand, and rode off.

He rode quickly, knowing that he was speeding quite badly and he could probably lose his license but he didn't care. After a 10 minute ride he had arrived at the school where Nico and Grover were waiting by a side entrance. They put a plank of wood on the sidewalk so he could get up the curb and gave him a thumbs up. He checked his watch. 11:57. Perfect. The bell would ring in a minute and the hallways would be full of students. He revved his extremely loud bike as Grover opened the door and Nico went around to open the door he would use to escape, which was connected to the gym.

Percy twisted the throttle again, taking it well into its rev range, and it screamed in response. He launched, wheelieing and startling a few kids who had begun to come out of class. The beautiful noises coming out of his bike filled the hall as students stood pressed against lockers as they looked at him in shock. Annabeth was going to history class, which was on the other side of the building. She could hear him from here, no doubt about that.

He slowed down and revved again, before shooting off near 60 miles per hour through the hall. He stopped right outside the office, and as teachers and staff stared at him, he revved the bike high, before letting go and slamming on the front brake. The back wheel spun madly, throwing smoke behind him and filling the hallway with the smell of burning rubber. The teachers and staff looked at him in shock as the smoke cleared and he noticed the principal starting to walk towards him. He revved his bike again, and did a wheelie as he sped away. He held the wheelie through an entire hallway, hitting 80 mph before he backed down. He was almost to Annabeth. He took a right, leaning far into the turn as he narrowly avoided a few kids.

Then, he saw her. She looked surprised, she had her mouth parted slightly and her face was slightly confused, her beautiful gray eyes filled with surprise and mirth as she quickly realized it was him, from the sound of his bike and his green jacket. Percy revved his bike again and pulled off a stoppie right in front of her before kicking down his kickstand, hitting the killswitch and jumping off his bike. He pulled off his helmet and set it on the fuel tank before walking towards her, taking the beautiful red rose out of his pocket.

"Hello," Annabeth said confused in an innocent way, like she hadn't processed he was about to confess his love for her.

"Hey," Percy replied with a charming grin, "I do believe this is for you." He handed her the rose. She took it from him as her mouth parted slightly in surprise. He cupped her face with his hand and leaned in, as she closed her eyes. Their lips met for a brief few seconds, as they both tried to pour their love for each other into that simple gesture of affection. He broke away first, leaving Annabeth with a dreamy look in her eyes as she stared into his. "Will you, Annabeth Chase, go out with me?" He asked her quietly, not wanting the crowd of bystanders watching them to hear this private conversation.

"Fuck yes," She whispered breathily. He smiled.

"See you at my place after school?" He asked with a sly wink. She blushed and nodded. Percy heard a commotion and looked over to see their mutual friend, Clarisse, and her boyfriend, Chris, keeping Mr. Brunner, the principal, and a crowd of teachers and staff from getting through to them. "I think it's my time to leave," he said, then raised his voice. "Thanks Clarisse, Chris!"

He got on his bike again, put on his helmet, started it, and revved it. The kids in front of him cleared the hallway and he wheelied off towards the gym as Clarisse let Mr. Brunner through. He made his way through quickly, ignoring the cheering behind him. He turned into the gym, and rode towards the handicap ramp where Nico was holding the door. He stopped in front of him and hit the killswitch.

"How'd it go?" Nico asked excitedly, a slight smile on his face.

Percy flipped up his visor, "She said yes," a smile forcing itself onto his face.

"Really?" Nico grinned.

"No." Percy said solemnly. Nico's face fell, "She said, and I quote, 'Fuck yes."'

"No way! Annabeth Chase swore?!" He exclaimed, shocked. Suddenly, teachers started to come into the gym, making their way towards them.

"Shit. Get on." He told Nico. They had talked for too long and teachers had caught up. "Hold on tight." Percy started the bike and it screamed to life as he accelerated hard out of the gym door. He made his way towards the parking lot and Nico clung to him for dear life. He stopped next to Nico's massive black Ram. Nico got off and opened the door to his truck and got in.

"See you tomorrow!" He shouted as Percy rode off, bike screaming. Percy grinned inside his helmet as he rode towards his apartment complex, thoughts of Annabeth filling his head. After 10 minutes he arrived and parked in a secluded part of the parking garage, turning off the bike. He flipped up his visor and pulled out his phone. He had one new message, from Annabeth.

 **A: ur so screwed dude**

 **P: ?**

 **A: brunner is out for your blood lol**

 **P: worth it for u ;)**

 **A: u cheesy dork**

 **P: wise girl**

 **A: seaweed brain**

 **P: owl face**

 **A: shuddup**

 **P: 3**

 **A: 3**

He smiled as he put his phone in his pocket and walked towards his apartment with a smile on his. He checked the time. 11:40. 2 and a half hours without Annabeth. His new girlfriend. He walked in and crashed on the couch, turning on the TV. This would be a painful 2 and half hours.

 **That's all, folks. I would love your feedback as I am a new writer and am trying to improve.**


End file.
